


My little Morty

by UnholyDarkness



Series: Rick and Morty [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, From the last fic in this series, M/M, Rick loves Morty, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: Some aftercare for those of you who liked my other two stories. This is fluffy and sweet, but a sexier one will be coming out shortly.





	My little Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Masterfeel, mychemicalliferuiner, and Macy for your wonderful comments on my previous fic this one is for you guys, but a sexier one will be out soon with no aftercare. 
> 
> (If you’d like me to take out your user name, please let me know.)

Morty woke up some time later stretching his sore limbs. Two play sessions in a row really did a number on his body. He noticed almost immediately that Rick was no longer in bed with him and while that would have freaked him out last night, he was too tired and comfortable to care.

“You awake, M-Morty?” Rick was saying from somewhere behind him.

“Yeah.” Morty said softly into the pillows. 

“You gotta- you gotta get- URP- get up, Morty.” Rick tripped over something in the room, making Morty finally turn around to look at him. 

Morty let out a nervous laugh as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, “look, Rick. A-About last night, I-“

“Can it, you worm. I-I-it happens.” Rick brushed off the would-be apology. 

Morty watched Rick fumble around getting dressed and sighed not wanting to get out of bed. 

“R-Rick, stop. Please just s-stop all your moving, I-I-it’s giving me a headache.” Morty shoved his face into the pillows, just wanting to go back to sleep, preferably in Rick’s arms.

“Oh I’m sorry, is my-my productivity bothering you?” Rick sassed but stopped moving. 

Morty felt the bed dip as Rick sat down. He hummed as Rick ran his hand up and down Morty’s back. It was nice and quiet for a while, bringing Morty back down. 

“How do I-I-I avoid dropping again?” Morty asked, not bothering to open his eyes, “I-I know you aren’t in this to pick m-me up every time- to make me feel better wh-wh-when I get a bit down.”

“Morty, I want to take care for you. It’s a part of this whole dom-domination thing.” Rick pulled his flask out of his pocket and drank what was left, then tossed the flask on his floor. He then laid flat on Morty laughing as all Morty’s breath escaped his lungs. 

“God, R-Rick you’re so heavy.” Morty grumbled, but didn’t say anything else or do anything to get the older man off him. 

“I got some-some fruit for you, baby.” Rick said after a while, “and some orange juice.”

Morty looked up towards the nightstand seeing the food for the first time. It all look so fresh and delicious that Morty’s stomach growled with hunger at the sight. He went to reach for a strawberry but his hand was slapped away. Rick moved off him and settled on his knees at the side of the bed. 

“None of that today, M-Morty. You need anything and I-I-I’ll get it for you.” Rick said as he grabbed the strawberry and placed it against Morty’s lips, watching as the boy took a bite and chewed slowly, humming at the sweet flavor. 

Rick fed Morty for a while as he talked about random adventures he’s been on, most of the scientific words meaning nothing to Morty, but still made him feel closer to his grandfather as he learned a bit more about Rick’s life before he came back. After being fed for a while, Morty started feeling more of the aches from over working his muscle and winced as he shifted on the bed to find a more comfortable position. Without saying a word, Rick climbed back onto the mattress, straddling Morty’s legs. He began massaging Morty’s shoulders, thumbs digging into all the right places causing Morty to moan.

“That feels good, Rick.” Morty mumble into the pillow and became tired as Rick worked his aching muscles. 

Rick allowed himself to smile down at Morty since no one was watching. 

“I love you, Morty. You-you-you know that, right?”

Morty was silent for a moment then mumbled, ”you do?”

Rick lifted to let Morty turn over and kissed him when he did, “I know I don’t always show it, but you are the most important thing in the universe.”

Morty smiles up at Rick, eyes gleaming with tears. “I-I love you, too.”


End file.
